My Goodness, You've Grown
by Mizra
Summary: Expanded scene from AOTC, where Anakin and Padmé meet for the first time in over ten years.


It was cool, just at dusk as Padmé, stepped out to the veranda, followed by Captain Typho, of her senatorial suite. She had just returned to the senate from an extended stay on Naboo, spending quiet time with her family, hoping to evade the trouble brewing with the galaxy's military creation act. She was opposed to the whole affair, being a self-proclaimed pacifist and all; she would search high and low for a peaceful, diplomatic solution to any squabble, but, if the need arised, she would do her duty to her people and pick up a blaster and defend her homeworld.

Now, today, after all that had been going on throughout the galaxy with the Federation looming over the Republic and many colonies and star systems threatening to leave, she had to push her vote through today. It was her duty as senator to speak up for what was best for her people and for liberty.

_Funny,_ she thought as she absentmindly thumbed the japor snippet hanging about her neck,_ After all these years, I'll finally see Master Kenobi again._ Her treasured memories of that day with the Jedi reminded her of how much trouble and effort herself, Masters Jinn and Kenobi and the Gungans went through to help her take back her planet and end the taxation of trade routes set up by the Federation. Padmé felt a cool breeze and looked behind her suddenly to hear Jar Jar, call out near the elevator.

"Senator Padmé!" Jar Jar said, walking clumsily toward her and Captain Typho. "Lookie, Lookie, Senator! Mes palos here!Deesa Jedi arriven."

Padmé's eye's grew bright, looking to a shaggy brown-haired man, nearly ten years her senior, smiling warmly as he entered and bowed reverently to her.

"It's a pleasure to see you again, M'lady. I am glad to hear that you are safe and sound after that interlude at the landing hangar," he said, his voice melodic, yet weary; like one who had seen too many battles in such a short span of time.

She grew silent for a moment, recalling the dreadful morning across the city. She was sure she that something wasn't boding well for her; it had been forecasted by her advisors that her resilience to pacifism would be detrimental to her status in the Senate. She argued that the point isn't fighting against the military creation act, but what its underlying principles were. The creation of an army of the republic would only further irritate the Separatists and cause them to go to action, causing the galaxy to be at war. That was something she simply could not let happen if it were her decision.

She was sure that it was still Count Dooku because of his political ideals. He was suave and smooth, much too smooth for a merely charismatic man. No matter if he was a Jedi at one time, he still would be suspect to such a heinous crime. She did not so much fear for her safety; quite the contrary, she believed wholeheartedly in her planet's values and beliefs that she would die for her people. But, the crime was not the potential martyrdom of herself. It was the martyrdom of her trusted companion and ally, Corde. That is what she must be avenged for. And the only way to avenge Corde's death was to say no to the Military Creation Act.

"Yes, I am alive and well, Master Kenobi. And it has been far too long since our last parting," she smiled, offering her best smile to him. He was such a good and kind friend and she never forgot how great a Jedi knight he was learning to become. It was then her eyes caught deep blue ones behind Obi-Wan's. A rugged, tanned complexion with a sharp jawline and long, blonde hair wrapped in a ponytail and his padawan braid evident, lying against his left shoulder. She knew she recognized this man, but where she didn't know.

"And where is Anakin? Is he not with you?" she asked, her face becoming troubled at the thoughts of the boy she once cared for being lugged somewhere in deep space.

Obi-Wan laughed and turned to introduce the young man. "Senator Amidala, this IS Anakin." He smiled brightly as Anakin's eyes fully rested on Padmé's surprised countenance. "He has grown up, M'lady."

She shook off nervous laughter and nodded her head, smiling from ear to ear. "My goodness, you have grown." His next words would send something through her, hitting her like a Shaak _hard_.

"But you haven't changed a bit," he began, smirking and clearing his throat. "I remember you just like you were in my dreams." Anakin felt deep stares and realized his improper conversation. "You've grown more beautiful, I mean," he said, trying regain his composure and cut through the tension between him and Obi-Wan and Captain Typho and Padmé. "Well, for a senator, I mean," he again said, trying to cover up his last lines.

Padmé's heart leaped in her throat. What was it that was making her feel like his around her dear friend? He was just a boy, still...

"Oh Ani, you'll still always be that boy I knew on Tatooine," she chuckled, feigning politeness, but in all reality she enjoyed the compliment way more than she really should have. Her mind was beginning to race, wondering why he looked the way he did. Why did he have to grow to be so handsome? Was it something that she was truely finding him attractive or was it the lack of romance for so long that was finding her dear friend so appealing?

She forced herself to turn from him and to sit on the soft, plush sofa, with Dormé standing directly behind her. Obi-Wan and Anakin followed suit, sitting directly across from her. Captain Typho stood to the side of the sofa. "I'm glad you came, Master Kenobi. The senator is more danger than she lets on."

Padmé furrowed her brow and looked up at Obi-Wan, refusing to look in any other direction. "I don't need protection. I want to know who is trying to kill me," she said, getting to the heart of the matter. Obi-Wan nodded. "Of course, M'lady, but you must understand we are here to protect you, not to start an investigation --"

But Anakin cut him off, staring with his deep blue eyes, directly into Padmé's. "We will find out who is trying to kill you Padmé. I promise you."

Obi-Wan turned and gave Anakin a hard glance. "We will not exceed our mandate given to us by the Council, young one."

Anakin, getting slightly agitated by this obvious jab at trying to make him look younger than he was, replied. "I meant in only the capacity of protecting her, of course. Nothing more."

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes and shifted toward his apprentice. "Anakin, we will _not_ go through this again. And you _will_ pay attention to my leading."

"Why?"

Obi-Wan, as were the others in the room, were caught off-guard by the young Jedi's remark. All the faces, including Padmé's looked expectantly at both Jedi, wondering what in the galaxy would happen next.

"Why do you think we were assigned to protect her if not to find the killer. Protection is a job for Captain Typho and his security here, not Jedi. It's overkill, Master. Investigation is implied in the mandate," Anakin said, in a rather forceful manner, trying to make himself sound like he knew exactly what he was doing, despite the fact that he was still just a padawan learner. He could see Obi-Wan's face contort into a sharply furrowed brow and piercing brown eyes.

"We will do EXACTLY as the Council has instructed. And you will learn your place, my padawan learner," the Master sternly replied, adding more emphasis on 'my padawan learner' to show who was boss in this little exercise Anakin would put him through from time to time. _Force, he can be so aggravating to teach at times!_

Everyone shifted uneasily as the tension that was being built settled across the expanse of the room. For a so-called well-rounded Jedi team, they acted more like brothers rather than a master and his apprentice. Hoping to cut some of that tension, Padmé cleared her throat. "Perhaps by with merely your presence, the mystery of this threat will be revealed."

She stood up, with Dormé following suit. The two Jedi also stood up, giving her a respectable bow. "Now if you'll excuse me, I will retire for the evening." Senator Amidala and her handmaiden Dormé walked briskly from the room, allowing the Jedi and her security to talk.

Captain Typho stood up, walking toward the door of the suite with Master Kenobi following. "I know I'll feel better having you here," he said, agreeing with the young senator. "I'll have an officer stationed on every floor, and I'll be in the control center downstairs, in case something should arise."

The captain left the suite, locking the door with his holo-secure card behind him. Obi-Wan looked over the room before heading back to where Jar Jar and Anakin were both talking.

"Mesa busten wit happiness seein yousa again, Ani," said the Gungan, smiling and trading handshakes again with him. Anakin was happy to see Jar Jar again, but nothing brought more warmth and happiness to his heart than seeing Padmé again after so long. Remembering what had just happened, he felt crestfallen, however.

"She hardly even recognized me, Jar Jar. I've thought about her every day since we've parted ways, and she's forgotten me completely since being a queen and now in the Senate," he said, looking forlornly at her room where she retired.

"Shesa happy. Happier den mesa seein her in a longo time," Jar Jar said, trying to keep Anakin's spirit upbeat and positive about Padmé.

Obi-Wan walked over in time to overhear the last of the conversation. "You're focusing on the negative, Anakin. Be mindful of your thoughts," he said, correcting his apprentice's lack of discipline. However, he knew how much Anakin had missed his dear childhood friend. "She was pleased to see us," he added, smirking. He rubbed his hands together and began mentally checking off each item on his list of protection. "Now, let's check the security."

Anakin, although still very troubled at just the mere look that Padmé had given him, he tried to push his thoughts away. However strong they were, he knew, deep in his heart of hearts, that he couldn't show emotion for her. It wasn't the way of the Jedi. The Code forbid it. _Besides, she's a politician, right? And Master Obi-Wan believes that politicians cannot be trusted._

Anakin turned, looking out the window, staring out into the sunset over the Corusanti skyline. _She's just a senator._ He sighed again, for the hundreth time since the elevator ride to her apartment complex. _She's just a senator._


End file.
